Sister Dew
by Vegeta's Pride Spike's Smirk
Summary: Spike has committed an unspeakable sin - most of you Julia haters will like this. ^_^ It's a CRAZY, dark story, but not long, so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I'm not a "sick" person. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've EVER written something like this. I just happen to like the song, and formed this around it. Please look at it as a flex of my creativity - don't take it seriously. Oh, and I don't own "Sister Dew." It's by Deus.

======================================================

He sat, dejected, a pile of fabric, skin, bones, and blood on the stiff wooden bench. The gaping cathedral outside the make-shift confessional box creak eerily, standing strong against the repeated assaults of the howling night wind.

Spike stared at the grain of the wood, gripping the sides of the bench tightly in both hands. His rust-colored, almond-shaped eyes were wide with shock, and his whole body was shaking. Finally focusing on the dark green hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, he watched as shivering strands of hair released dark drops onto the cold floor. With his hallucinating eyes, all he could do was stare in awe at the puddle of blood slowly forming at his feet.

"SISTER! PLEASE, I need your HELP!!!"

His frantic cries echoed through the dark....nothing. Slowly, desperately, he began to weep, his body convulsing in uncontrollable spasms of emotion. Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, he heard the pitter-pattering steps of his long-time friend and advisor, Sister Dew, approach.

The door on the other side of the metal mini-fence opened with a squeak, and she sat down. He suppressed his agony and wiped his tears away. Within no time, they were back into the same old routine....

But something was different this time. It could be sensed in the air, seen in his eyes, but most of all, one could smell it from miles away.

It was the sticky-sweet smell of death.

__

***************Flashback***************

The bright, sunny afternoon did nothing to comfort him. All morning, the birdsong and cheerful chatter of people around them went unheard. Today was a vital day...it was yet to be seen if the inevitable catalyst would bear its ugly head.

Her back was turned. She wasn't Julia anymore. This was a bitter, frigid woman....he didn't know her. When she laughed, it was bone-chilling and maniacal....gone was the sweet, sing-song laughter that used to flow from those once-ruby-and-full, now-tight-and-thin lips.

He stared unbelieving at her back.

__

After all that....that's all she wanted. She used me...

Again.

"All this time...?"

"All this time."

__

***************End Flashback***************

Spike swallowed hard and gripped the bench tighter, trying to still the spinning room. His mouth parched, but his brain racing, he started to speak.

__

Oh my sweet Sister Dew, what have I done?  
All my life I've only loved the one...  
I was taught to be tolerant and plain -  
I was taught a million things I can't explain.  
It must have been the hatred in her eye....  
It must have been the power to her lie...  
Tell me, Sister, there's a place where I can hide....

It was hard to keep control...he could feel it slipping away from him again. His tongue flopped uselessly, his mind screamed at him to continue, but all he could see was that puddle of blood at his feet...

__

***************Flashback***************

Spike struggled to breathe as he felt a brutal tear inside. _But you promised....and I turned away from my family. From Jet, from Ed, from Ein...and most importantly, from Faye. I shut them all out, all because I wanted to wait for you..._

And now I find out it's all been a lie.

She turned around and fixed jagged sapphire eyes on him.

"You were stupid enough to fall for it again. I can't believe you! Vicious always _did _think you were weak...and now I agree with him. Did you really think I could care for you again after the way you just ran off?"

She laughed. Cackled....released that pent-up negative, now insanely cruel energy. Somewhere behind her, a few bicycle riders zoomed past, unaware of the situation coming up.

"It doesn't work that way, Spike. Your life is worthless to me. And so are your friends' lives..."

His head snapped up.

"W...what do you mean?!" he demanded, rising to his feet.

She raised her chin defiantly. "You really think I'm going to tell you like that?"

She turned on her heel and started walking away obnoxiously, her nose high in the air.

"Your friends are going to die no matter what. Don't bother _worrying _over them."

__

***************End Flashback***************

"What ails you, my child? Tell me more..."

The soothing, monotone voice of the old leathery woman on the other side relaxed him. He gained his senses and saw that the dark liquid at his feet was not blood, but rainwater. As if on cue, lighting flashed through the building and a few seconds later, thunder crashed. Rain pounded against the windows, creating a liquid mosaic effect on the stained glass.

Spike took a deep breath.

__

Oh my sweet, this is how it did unfold  
No my body never felt so common cold  
All around us there were people in the park.  
No my senses never felt so clear and stark.  
And I know that she saw it in my way  
And I'm sure that she heard it in my voice  
Tell me, Sister, please, I didn't have a choice....

***************Flashback***************

As if completely unaffected by the conversation, Julia walked over to where a few vendors were gathering and bought a snow cone and a balloon animal - a white cat. 

As she sloppily licked up the red ice from her flimsy paper cone, he watched her with aloof eyes. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world....

As if nothing mattered.

Little chunks of ice fell onto her white blouse, staining it red, but she didn't seem to notice. More and more began to fall, and less and less of her shirt was still white. Spike watched this with a calm interest...and secrets, desires so dark he dared not even think of surfaced again - he couldn't suppress them this time. The washed over him in a flood, then crashed down on him like a ton of bricks.

__

***************End Flashback***************

Sister Dew sat motionless on her bench. She straightened her black robe carefully, willing her hands to stop shaking. Her palms became inflamed, incredibly itchy, and she scratched at them with ancient, weary fingers. The storm was quieting...

Her stubby, uneven nails scrawled against her fragile skin...she struggled to compose herself. But if she was hearing what she was thought she was hearing...

She just kept scratching, and listened anxiously to the man she had thought she knew.

__

And I enjoyed to see her being idle  
She never had no worries, nothing vital  
From the day I met her, to the final afternoon.  
And there was something there I, I can't describe it  
We were kicking ass we, we didn't fight it  
She never once suspected that she had it coming soon...

***************Flashback***************

They walked into a secluded area, Spike trailing behind Julia. He watched her little cat balloon bob as she took her careless steps, and even grinned when she tripped - for a moment there, he could see her face etched in fear and regret...her body seemed to fall in slow motion, all so beautiful, so _right..._

But she had caught herself.

Scowling and subconsciously letting his inner demons get the best of him, Spike advanced toward her, drawing his trusty blade out of a hidden pocket.

The closer he got, the faster his heart raced....he could just see that perfect picture....her curly, golden, flowing hair like discarded silk on the ground....her crimson blood to match....

In a flash of gleaming silver, it was over.

But it wasn't....

__

***************End Flashback***************

Spike's voice started to waver, and tears came to his eyes....if they were of remorse or joy, he didn't know. And it scared him.

The little old lady who had been a family friend for so long was unusually quiet, and it discouraged him.

__

God, what am I thinking by telling someone like Sister Dew? She's so old and delicate now...

But nonetheless, he continued, unable to stop the flow of words that just crammed together on his lips, trying to escape.

__

Oh my sweet Sister Dew what have I done?  
All my life I've only loved the one...  
I was raised with compassion and they said  
I was loved for the loving that I spread.  
Now the only thing remaining is this chill.  
And the only emptiness I need to fill  
Is understanding what it is that made me kill.

***************Flashback***************

No...it's not over yet...

He could feel it now, rushing through his veins, overtaking him. In the heat of the moment, his wild eyes focused on her plum breasts, her slim waist, her long, white, gorgeous neck....

All gone. All slashed to shreds. All covered with her blood.

He couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't his relaxed, low laugh...it was _hers. Her _grossly maniacal laugh emitted from _his _vocal chords...he was getting dizzy from the fervor. 

Somewhere in the background, he could hear the piercing, high-pitched scream of a young girl. But he didn't _really_ hear it....

He was enjoying himself, like a kid mutilating a pinata - except this was his ex-lover. No difference....

__

She's just a pinata. A plaything, filled with tasty candy...

More and more blood now, spurting from already-dead arteries. It oozed out in clomps, or squirted two feet away in scarlet showers. But he didn't care...that feeling just locked his lips in a homicidal smirk....

And he walked away.

__

***************End Flashback***************

He was smiling again, just like that. His eyes were wide, and the shock sank in again. His brain wasn't willing to comprehend, but he knew it....it kept running around in front of his face. Golden hair, white balloon, red blood, stained blouse, gleaming silver...

__

Gleaming silver....

The coldness was released. It flailed to get free and danced all around him, getting him high.

__

Please forgive me if I, I keep on smiling  
But every sad story has a funny side in  
From that moment on I, I felt like crying, everyday.  
'Cause all around us there were people screaming  
For half a second I thought I was dreaming  
My baby looked at me, her eyes were beaming  
I walked away.

Spike stopped for a minute, catching his breath. The adrenaline was wearing off now. He struggled to breathe...his lungs felt collapsed. Begging, with one final insane attempt....

__

Oh my sweet Sister Dew what have I done?  
All my life I've never loved no one.

So it dawned on me this should be the place  
Now the only thing I crave is an embrace.  
So let your tender wisdom be mine  
And let me come to you like a child  
I'd like to stick around here for a while.

Her eyes went wide, and nails pierced the skin. Spike heard a scream and ran to the metal fence, peering inside, seeing what he could.

All he could make out was a pool of blood on the floor.

======================================================

PLEASE review! I'm very anxious as to what the reaction will be!


End file.
